The Lion's Death
by rebelling princess rinoa
Summary: Rinoa and Squall love each other. In the later part Squall and Rinoa have a daughter but Squall didn't know because he went to a mission. Months after the birth of their daughter, Rinoa was controlled by Ultimicia.Will things get back to normal or...?
1. The summary and The Characters

**THE LION'S DEATH (FINAL FANTASY VIII)**

**Synopsis:**

Rinoa and Squall love each other but time came when Rinoa became a dangerous sorceress. Squall who was still deeply in love with her do everything just to protect her, Squall even fought with seeds and even with his friends. Rinoa was controlled by Ultimicia who was already defeated once, (FFVIII) the truth was she's still alive and controlled Rinoa, since Rinoa was controlled by Ultimicia, she even fought with Squall. Do you think they'll live happily forever? Or do you think Rinoa will never be a good angel anymore?

**Characters:**

_Squall leonhart_

_Rinoa Heartilly_

_Ultimicia_

_Irvine Keneas_

_Zell Ditch_

_Selphie Tilmilt_

_Quistis Trepe_

_Ellone Loire_

_Seifer Almasy_

_Rorine Leonhart_

**Settings:**

_Balamb Garden_

_Trabia_

_Galbadia_

_Deling_

_Fisherman's Horizon_

_Ultimicia's Castle _

_Edea's House_

_Esthar_

_**Quotes:**_


	2. Chapter 1: worries

**THE LION'S DEATH CHAPTER 1**

**BY REBELLING PRINCESS RINOA**

**Worries**

**SQUALL'S POV**

Every time I saw her face, she always makes me smile, her raven hair, brown eyes and soft lips. I remember once I kissed her lips, it was so tender.

I remember the first time I saw her. Our first dance, she's a very good dancer, I remember our waltz. Then I worked with her at the forest owls. She is very cheerful.

Rinoa, my Rinoa, she is very perfect. My angelic princess…

"Hi Squall" my angel greeted me.

"…."

"Squall, can you come with me?"

"Whatever"

She pulled me to the library. (What is it now Rinoa?)

"Squall, you know it's my favourite place in the garden, right?" she asked me. (Of course I know that angel…)

"So?"

"As what to expect, you're always snob… Well I want you to read a book…" she said.

"You pulled me here to read a book?" I asked annoyed

"Yes" she answered then she smiled the most beautiful smile I ever saw.

I felt happiness when I saw her smile and I'm not annoyed anymore…

"Ok, whatever"

"The title of the book was The Sorceress and the lion." She explained

"You read it?" I asked

"Yea, that's why I want you to read it too."

"Rinoa, don't force people to read it."

…..

"Squall, what if … Ultimicia is still alive?" she asked (Rinoa, We already defeat her!)

"…."

"What if she controls me again?" she's worried (I see it in her eyes)

"Rinoa, I told you once… (Though I only think of it) and I'm going to tell it for the second time… Even if you became the world's greatest enemy I'll be your knight."

"But you're the seed leader…" she looked at me as if begging for help.

"Let's not talk about it." I look at her…

….

"Squall!" (Do not shout!)

"What!"

"Can you come with me at the beach?" her soft voice was so angelic and I could not say anything. She is stunning.

"…"

"Will you come with me?" she asked. (Can I say no to my angel?)

"Ok"

We walk from the library to the beach together, while walking she's holding my hand. My heart beats faster, luckily, I know she will not hear my heartbeat and it is a relief for me…

The library was not so far from the beach so it only took us ten to fifteen minutes for us to go there. We sat down at the sand, She lean on my shoulders. I saw sadness in her face. I put my arm around her.

She holds my hand. She looks and smiles at me. I just stared at her. Then she breaks the silence…

"Squall… I always love you."

"I love you too Rinoa… please don't worry about anything…"

"**Squall…" she cried and hugged me.**

"I'm always here…" I look at the sunset, there is silence for a while….

Then I heard her snoring. (Why you're so cute Rinoa? You must be tired about everything. Yeah our engagement made you tired… your dad, he is worried about you, I know that my princess.)

She woke up when I moved my hand… (I should not move my hand!)

"Squall, I didn't mean to sleep… I'm sorry"

"It's alright" (you need you rest!)

…..

"We better get going its getting dark." We stand up and she kisses my lips. Her movement shocked me. I kissed her back. (She has tender soft lips.)

I pull out of our kiss. I hate when I need to do that but she need her rest. We went back to our dorms, in the hallway, I am still thinking of her kiss. I smiled and even laughed aloud, two girls heard me and I heard the first girl's opinion, "the lonewolf was so weird." I ignored them and went to my room. I took a bubble bath. It always relaxes my mind but this time it does not, I am worried about my angel... I am sick of her, and I need her. I want her to be comfortable. When she cried, my heart… breaks. I do not know what to do. When I'm done taking a bath, I wear my white t-shirt and my short. I lay down to my bed, rest for a little… then I heard the telephone rings.

**Rinoa's POV**

After school, I asked Squall to come with me at the library because I wanted him to read the book "The Sorceress and the Lion."

"You pulled me here to read a book?" He asked annoyed

"Yes" I answered him and smiled.

"Ok, whatever" he always answer me in that way.

"The title of the book was The Sorceress and the lion." I explained

"You read it?" He asked

"Yea, that's why I want you to read it too."

"Rinoa, don't force people to read it." (I'm not forcing others to read it! Only you!)

Then I remember Ultimicia…

"Squall, what if … Ultimicia is still alive?" I asked (Squall, I'm worried; she might control me again and hurt you.)

"…." He was silent again (Oh, Squall!)

"What if she controls me again?" I asked worriedly.

"Rinoa, I told you once… and I'm going to tell it for the second time… Even if you became the world's greatest enemy I'll be your knight."

He's so sweet telling me that line…

"But you're the seed leader…"

"Let's not talk about it." he looks at me…

….

"Squall!"

"What!"

"Can you come with me at the beach?" I asked.

"…" Squall was always silent when he's going to say yes.

"Will you come with me?" I smiled.

"Ok" (that's it he'll come.)

While walking to the beach, I hold his hands, it was so warm. I saw Squall's face blushing. I love his face blushes, he is so cute. At the beach we sat down on the sand. I lean on his shoulders. He put his arm around me then I hold his hands. I look at him and smiled, he stared at me and I began to speak.

"Squall… I always love you."

"I love you too Rinoa… please don't worry about anything…"

"Squall…" I cried and hugged him. I'm I'll be a sorceress and kill him. I can kill myself but not Squall, not my lion.

"I'm always here…" I fell asleep…

When I woke up, I saw Squall looking at me so….

"Squall, I didn't mean to sleep… I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

…..

"We better get going its getting dark." We stand up and I kiss his lips. He kissed me back. He pulls out of our kiss and we go back to our dorms. My room was nearer to the beach so I get there faster than him and take a bath; I dress up in my blue evening dress. (It's my favorite color) When I sat down on my bed, I remembered Squall, his cute smile. I want to be at his side. I want to kiss him. I tried calling him… He answered. (Yea!)

"Who is this?" he asked

"Squall… Can you come here to my room? I need you."

"Rinoa, what's the problem?"

"I need you."

I hang up the phone, in a few seconds, Squall came up. (I guess he hurried.)

"Rinoa, what is it?" he asked

"Squall, I need you."

"What happen?"

"Squall" I pulled him and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 2: a mistake

**THE LION'S DEATH CHAPTER **

**BY REBELLING PRINCESS RINOA**

**A mistake**

**SQUALL'S POV**

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I saw was my angel's beautiful face. I remember what happened last night and I smiled, it was amazing. Then I look at her face again and feel sorry.

I decide to leave her and went to my room.

**RINOA'S POV**

I know Squall was by my side, but when I woke up…

Squall was not there anymore… so I just decide to stand up and take a bath…

(Why did he leave?)

**SQUALL'S POV**

It was Sunday morning, the morning I saw Rinoa's angelic face. When I ate my breakfast, all I think was her beautiful face….

I didn't expect I'll do that to her…

I remember once Irvine told me…

"If you want to forget something, come at my place and relax."

So I decide to walk there…

When I was there…

"Hey there man!" Zell told me.

"Hi, welcome to my place Squall." A guy who's in cowboy look… Irvine

"…."

"Want to drink with us?" Irvine asked me.

"Sure." I took one bottle of beer.

"Have problem with your hot chick?" Irvine asked me.

I look at the cowboy with frown look.

"Ok, she's not a chick, but man she's so damn hot!" Irvine told me

"…."

"This beer has a nice taste." I replied changing the topic.

"Yea, as you say so, let's just enjoy." Irvine said

"What about the chick?" Zell asked

"Zell!" Irvine shouted.

I'm confused… (**I don't want to talk about Rinoa! **But I also want to talk about her… I'm confused… and worried… I dunno what to do… I didn't expect I'll do that to her… but now I did…)

"Can you give me some more?" I asked to forget that night.

"Ok, let's give this guy an unforgettable experience." Zell said.

**RINOA'S POV**

After I took a bath, I dressed up in hurry and find Squall. I looked at him at the library, at the cafeteria, in his room and even at the beach…

But I can't find him…

Squall…

Squall…..

Where are you now?

Squall…..

I got tired of finding him and I decide to go to my room…

**SQUALL'S POV**

We've been drinking for the whole day so I decided to end the celebration before I couldn't go TO MY ROOM myself. (Though I still want to drink and forget.) We talked a lot of things (except Rinoa) I don't want to talk about her…

"Where are you going man?" Zell asked.

"Thanks for everything…" I told them.

"No problem." Irvine said.

"You guess he has a problem?" Zell asked Irvine as I was leaving.

"Zell he might hear you!" Irvine said.

"Oops." Zell said.

I just ignored them and went to MY ROOM.

**RINOA'S POV**

Squall came and his a bit different…

I never thought he'll come TO MY ROOM…

"Why you're here in my room without me?" Squall asked.

"Is it your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's my room…" he told me.

I guess he's drunk. (I wonder why he did that.)

I'm surprised when he hugged me.

"Squall?"

"Rinoa, hug me back… I'm begging you…" Squall said.

I hug him tight. He kissed my cheeks and then he kissed my lips. I'm stunned I don't know what to do. I just want this moment to last; his hugs and kisses were indescribable.

"Rinoa, I'll be here." Squall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting here." Squall said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting… here… for… you…so… if you come here… you'll find me… I promise." Squall said.

(Why does he talk like he's going to leave?)

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"…"

"Will you wear this ring?" he asked.

"Griever?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

I wore the ring.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked him.

"I have a mission in Trabia." He answered me.

"They'll be sending you to Deling." He continued.

"Why must it happen?" I asked.

"…"

(Silence!)

"So they'll send me to my dad?"

"…"

(Not again!)

He just nodded.

"What was your mission in Trabia?" I asked.

"Do you need to know?" he asked me.

"Of course."

"They found a new GF there, Also there are lots of monsters attacking Trabia and Omega Weapon was revived." He explained.

"Do you think it's Ultimicia?" I asked him worriedly.

"I already defeat her!"

"But…"

"Everything will be fine…" he fell asleep at my bed… I slept with him hugging his body.

**SQUALL'S POV**

When I woke up I realized I'm not in my room but in RINOA'S ROOM.

The last thing I remember was… when I was drinking with Irvine and Zell. I thought I went to my room…

Then…..

I remember last night… I hug her… and kissed her… I told her that I'm going to leave, which I know hurts her. I told her that she's going back to Deling.

(What can I do to ease her pains?)

I look at her wall clock, it's already 5 am. I tried waking up my angel, who is cutely sleeping beside me hugging my body.

"Rinoa, wake up."

"Wake up."

"I don't want…" she's a very sleepy angel…

"Rinoa, it's already 5 o'clock, if you won't wake up early you'll be late."

"What!" she stood up and hurried to the bathroom.

"Oops." She stopped.

"Can you go back to your room now?" she asked.

"Ok." I replied and went to my room hurriedly.

At my room…

I took a bath… and still wondering of the things that happened…

Like last night…

I know I hurt her feelings…

I ate my breakfast…

I remember Irvine told me…

"Rinoa won't want to go back to Deling."

What will I do?

I packed my things and went to our guardian forces class.

I hurriedly run.

I was lucky that I'm not late this morning.

I seat down beside my angel, my princess… my Rinoa.

I looked at her face… she's very beautiful…

Then I saw our teacher comes…


	4. Chapter 3: the teacher

**THE LION'S DEATH CHAPTER 3**

**BY REBELLING PRINCESS RINOA**

**The Teacher**

**RINOA'S POV**

Squall woke me up.

"Rinoa, it's already 5 o'clock, if you won't wake up early you'll be late."

(Oh no! it's our Guardian Forces Class.)

"What!" I stood up and hurried to the bathroom. Then I remembered Squall was still there.

"Oops." I stopped.

"Can you go back to your room now?" I asked.

"Ok." He replied.

After taking a bath, I dressed up and get my bag and go to my guardian forces class. (I don't eat because I will be late.)

When I enter the room…

I… I… was… I was late… (Damn!)

And I was shocked to see our new teacher…

…QUISTIS TREPE

I'm not expecting Quistis to be new teacher, I'm glad she's not back as a student anymore but as a teacher.

She forgives me for being late. I sit down where Squall and I usually seat. I sit beside him on my left side while Selphie on my right beside Selphie was Irvine (Her boyfriend) who was a chick boy. Then Zell sits beside Squall.

"Hey sexy." A blond haired man told Quistis.

"Hey Seifer." Quistis smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Seifer asked our _ex-classmate-turns-into-a-teacher._

"Sure." Quistis replied.

They talk outside the classroom.

"Rinoa, Seifer was your ex-boyfriend right?" Selphie asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I know Squall heard our conversation I saw him close his fist.

"Do you think he like Quistis?" Selphie asked me.

"I guess so." I replied

(I think, Well I don't care of them only Squall is important for me.)

I remember what Squall told me yesterday, about his mission. I felt my heart aching…

I don't want Squall to leave me… I love him…

When my mom died, I was so sad for her sudden lost…

I can't let it happen again… I won't lose him… No!

I saw Quistis entered the room together with Seifer.

"Seeds, There will be no classes for today but I will give your secret missions." Quistis told us.

Secret mission… the thing Squall told me yesterday. The thing I hate hearing of… Every time I heard of it… my heart breaks. I don't want my Squall to leave me. I hate that I'm going to Deling. I don't want such thing to happen… I'm worried… about Squall… about my sweet love.

"Seed Leader Squall Leonhart, Martial Artist Zell Ditch and Gun Wielder Irvine Kenneas and All seed boys you're all assigned to Trabia for the Investigation of the new monsters that attacks Trabian people." Quistis Informed.

"Leonhart, Ditch and Kenneas together with group 4 are assigned to investigate the new GF." Quistis added.

"Seifer, Fujin and Rajin together with group 1, 2 are assigned to defeat Omega weapon." Quistis told the others.

"Seed group 3 and the last group will protect Trabia. Girls will protect the garden. Lastly, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly you'll go back to Deling city together with your Dad General Fury Caraway." Quistis told us.

I got enough! I told myself… I'm angry… I hate what I heard….

"I WONT GO BACK TO DELING!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, but that's the General's order." Quistis replied.

"THEN I WILL NOT OBEY HIM!" I shouted once more.

"Calm down Rinoa." Selphie told me.

"I WONT GO BACK TO DELING!" I shouted again.

"Rinoa…" Selphie looks sad.

"I'm sorry but I won't…" I told them.

"I'm sorry Rinoa but it's an order." Quistis told me again.

"I WILL NOT OBEY HIM!" I insisted.

"Rinoa, No!" Quistis called.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" I walked out of the room.

I went to the beach, my favorite place together with Squall, I just sat down. I go feel the breeze and think…

…

I heard the beautiful song in my mind…

"… I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in that corner of this tiny little bar. My last night here for you, same old songs just once more. My last night here with you, maybe yes maybe no. I kinda like it your way. How you shyly place your eyes on me. Oh did you ever know that I had mine on you? Darling, so there you are with that look on your face as if your never hurt…."

My mom's song… Eyes on me…

I cried remember my mom… I missed her so much…

"Rinoa!" a familiar voice called.

**SQUALL'S POV**

As to be expected, she's late.

I'm glad Quistis didn't get angry with her. She sat down where we usually seat. She sits beside. I looked at her but she's talking to her friend Selphie.

"Rinoa, Seifer was your ex-boyfriend right?" Selphie asked her.

"Yeah, why?" I closed my fist in jealousy.

"Do you think he like Quistis?" Selphie asked her.

"I guess so." she replied.

I'm a bit jealous when they talked about other guys but I know Rinoa loves me, and that's the most important thing.

After that, When Quistis came back together with Seifer; Quistis assign us to our missions. The things Rinoa don't want to hear.

"Seeds, There will be no classes for today but I will give your secret missions." Quistis told us.

"Seed Leader Squall Leonhart, Martial Artist Zell Ditch and Gun Wielder Irvine Kenneas and All seed boys you're all assigned to Trabia for the Investigation of the new monsters that attacks Trabian people." Quistis Informed.

"Leonhart, Ditch and Kenneas together with group 4 are assigned to investigate the new GF." Quistis added.

"Seifer, Fujin and Rajin together with group 1, 2 are assigned to defeat Omega weapon." Quistis told the others.

"Seed group 3 and the last group will protect Trabia. Girls will protect the garden. Lastly, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly you'll go back to Deling city together with your Dad General Fury Caraway." Quistis told us.

I saw Rinoa's face… she's very angry…

"I WONT GO BACK TO DELING!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, but that's the General's order." Quistis replied.

"THEN I WILL NOT OBEY HIM!" She shouted once more.

"Calm down Rinoa." Selphie told her.

"I WONT GO BACK TO DELING!" she shouted again.

"Rinoa…" Selphie looks sad seeing her friend.

"I'm sorry but I won't…" She told us.

"I'm sorry Rinoa but it's an order." Quistis told her again.

"I WILL NOT OBEY HIM!" She insisted.

"Rinoa, No!" Quistis called.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" She walked out of the room.

I picked up Rinoa's things and mine.

"I'll go talk to her." I told Quistis.

She allowed me. I went back to my room and put our things there. When she's mad there's only one place she go.

A rebellious Rinoa….

There's only one place… the Beach…

I go there and saw her…

"Rinoa!" I called her.


End file.
